A Quiet New Year
by canadian-chic14
Summary: It’s New Years Eve, and Emma and Jesse want to go partying but will Brennan and Shalimar go with them. SB JE


Title: A Quiet New Year Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Mutant X Tribune and all those rich peoples do. I don't own Rumors either all though I'd like to. Pairings: Mostly B/S maybe a little J/E Summary: It's New Years Eve, and Emma and Jesse want to go partying but will Brennan and Shalimar go with them.  
  
A Quiet New Year  
  
Every member of Mutant X was in the rec room watching Ed the Sock make fun of every artist out there this past year. When Jesse thought he would break the silence.  
  
"So you guys are coming with Emma, and I to Rumors tonight right?"  
  
"I'm going with a few old friends tonight, but you all have fun." Adam replied from his recliner.  
  
"Well well looks like Dr. Kane has some partying left in." Brennan said from his spot on the couch next to Shalimar.  
  
"Hey I'm not that old Brennan." The whole team started to laugh uncontrolably at Adam's comment. "What I may not be as young as you all but I'm not that old either." The younger members of Mutant X couldn't stop laughing long enough to even register what Adam had just said.  
  
"Alright well I better go get ready."  
  
"Adam it's only 5 o'clock." Shalimar said as she stopped laughing  
  
"I'm aware of that but I have to drive, and the party I'm attending is up state."  
  
"Have fun then Adam." Shalimar told her father figure as he passed by the couch and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"Yeah Adam have fun, and don't get to drunk."  
  
"I won't Brennan, I'll leave that up to you all." Adam shook Brennan's hand.  
  
"Same from us Adam." Jesse said for himself, and Emma who was watching the American Idol.  
  
Adam left the room to get ready, and Jesse asked his question again.  
  
"Back to my question, you're both coming right?"  
  
"Jess come on it's Bren, and Shal of course they're coming now hush Simon is making fun of some next dude." "Actually I'm going to stay home this year." Brennan said surprising Jesse, Emma, and Shalimar.  
  
"You are?" Shalimar said more surprised than anyone else.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be nice to stay home for once."  
  
"Okay Brennan has lost his mind, Shal?" Jesse asked Emma still watching Simon make fun of some fool who should not be singing at all.  
  
"Actually guys I think I'm going to stay home, and keep Brennan company."  
  
"Nah Shal it's cool go ahead have a good time, get drunk, hell get a little wild."  
  
"Nope I;m staying I really don't feel like partying tonight."  
  
"Well then let's all stay home." Emma stated finally taking her eyes off the t.v.  
  
"We can't all stay home I made reservations."  
  
"The rich side is finally coming out eh Jess."  
  
"Shut up Bren." For his comment Shalimar also gave him a playful wack on the arm.  
  
(Sanctuary - Few Hours Later - Garage)  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come Shal?" Emma asked while giving her friend a hug.  
  
"I'm sure like I said I'm just not in the mood. Besides maybe Jess will finally get the nerve to kiss you at midnight, like your Prince Charming." Shalimar replied as Jesse started the car.  
  
"Ha like that'll ever happen." Emma said as she got into the car.  
  
"Like what will ever happen?" Jesse asked clueless.  
  
"Nothing." Emma smirked  
  
"Alright catch you later Shal." Jesse walked up to Shal and gave her a brotherly hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Shalimar and Brennan had been secretly dating so to speak over the past couple of months. They hadn't told anyone else yet not knowing what they would think of it but, they also wanted to see how long it would take before someone found them out. Shalimar went back to her room to get ready for a little something Brennan told her he had planned for their own special new year.  
  
(Rumors - One hour later)  
  
Jesse was om a way glad that he had some time alone with Emma especially tonight. He planned on telling her how he felt about her. At the stroke of midnight Jesse was going to kiss, and he hoped she didn't kill him for doing so.  
  
"Hey Jess do you find it a little odd that Bren, and Shal didn't want to come?"  
  
"A little but Shal looked really tired, and I think Brennan may be settling down a little."  
  
"Yeah right Jess, Brennan isn't going to settle down until the day he dies, or until he has kids, even then, and the same goes for Shal."  
  
"Emma do would you like to dance with me." Jesse asked completely shocking Emma.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
(Shalimar's Room)  
  
Shalimar heard a knock at her door, and when she opened it she seen Brennan looking better than she had ever seen any man look. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, and black dress pants to match. He was holding something behind his back but Shalimar had no idea what.  
  
Brennan leaned over and gave Shal a sweet kiss on the lips before handing her a single red rose.  
  
"You look gorgeous as always." Brennan complimented Shalimar. She was wearing a the same red dress that she had worn when she they had went to the embassy.  
  
"I try."  
  
"Shall we?" Shalimar nodded and took a hold of Brennan's arm, and they walked around the walked down the hall to the main hallway in Sanctuary.  
  
Shalimar stopped in her tracks as she seen the amazing view infront of her. On the middle of the dojo there was a small table, and candles everywhere, in the pond, up the stairs, just everywhere.  
  
"Brennan"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It's spectacular, Bren you didn't have to go through all this trouble."  
  
"It was no trouble, and besides I'd do anything for you."  
  
Shalimar, and Brennan walked up the steps of the dojo, and Brennan pulled Shalimar chair out for her.  
  
"So why exactly didn't you want to go out, I mean I love all this but come Bren it is you."  
  
"I wanted us to be together on New Shalimar, and Brennan walked up the steps of the dojo, and Brennan pulled Shalimar chair out for her.  
  
"So why exactly didn't you want to go out, I mean I love all this but come Bren it is you."  
  
"I wanted us to be together on New Years, and if we went out with Jesse, and Emma then I couldn't kiss you at midnight. Plus I thought you deserved a little something special."  
  
"I love you." Shal blurted out.  
  
"I love you too." Brennan leaned across the table, and gave Shalimar a kiss.  
  
(Rumors - Midnight)  
  
It was a minute before midnight, and Jesse, and Emma were on the dance floor when the countdown started.  
  
Five  
  
Four  
  
Three  
  
Two  
  
One  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the entire club screamed. Jesse turned Emma towards him and gave her the best kiss she had ever had.  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were making out in Brennan's room when themidnight came.  
  
"Happy New Year." Shalimar said as she broke away from Brennan.  
  
"Happy New Year to you too." Brennan replied before Shalimar gave him another kiss.  
  
"Thank you for, I'll always remember this night as our quiet new year."  
  
"Yeah me, for years I've spent New Years in some loud club, but I'd much rather have a quiet new years here with you." With that Shalimar, and Brennan fell asleep in each other arms happier than either of them ever imagined they could be. 


End file.
